shamankingengfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
'' Here is a list of all 64 episodes of the Shaman King anime.'' Season One Episode 1: Yoh, Morty! A young High School boy named Morty has his life changed forever upon meeting Yoh Asakura, a new student in his High School with the ability of communicating with ghosts. Episode 2: Guardian Ghost Yoh decides Amidamaru is his suitable spirit partner and with Morty's help, tries to convince him to become his Guardian Ghost Episode 3: Lenny Yoh meets another shaman named Len Tao, who has been pressured by his family to eliminate Yoh. Episode 4: Perfect Unity Yoh recovers from his trauma with Len in the hospital, until Len returns to finish what he had started. Yoh and Len face off again, Yoh determined to prove that fighting together with your Guardian Ghost is more effective, and Len determined to prove that having complete dominance over him is. Episode 5: A New Order After barely winning his fight against Len, Yoh's fiancee Anna shows up to train him into a better and stronger shaman. Episode 6: The Kung Fu Master After leaving from a movie about a famous martial artist named Lee Pai-Long, Yoh, Anna and Morty discover Lee Pai-Long's spirit being controlled by Len's sister Jun. Episode 7: Pai-Long Attacks! After beeing freed from Jun's control, Lee Pai-Long attempts to kill Jun. Yoh fights him and tries reasoning with him to protect her. Episode 8: The Rio Deal After seeing Yoh fight Lee Pai-Long, Rio decides he wants to become a shaman and fight alongside Yoh. Meanhwile, Len and Jun's cousin arrives who attempts to make a third attempt on Yoh's life. Episode 9: Northern Boarder Yoh and company offer refuge to a boy from the north named Horohoro, or Trey Racer, whom Yoh and Morty found passed out on the street. However, Anna knows Trey has a secret and does not fully trust him. Episode 10: Vendetta Rio decides to give up becoming a shaman and instead spends the night with his gang in a bowling alley, where he becomes posessed by an evil spirit named Tokageroh. Episode 11: The Infamous Tokageroh Tokageoh, in posession of Rio's body, attempts to take revenge on his old nemesis Amidamaru by ransoming Morty and Amidamaru's famous Sword of Light. Episode 12: A New Shaman Rio feels guilty about letting Tokageroh take over his body and destroy the Sword of Light, so attempts to use his newfound shaman powers to repair it with Anna's help. Episode 13: The Destiny Star The Destiny Star finally signals the start of the Shaman Tornament. Before Yoh can enter, he must pass a qualification test - landing one blow on the Shaman Council membe Silva. As Silva continues overpowering him, Yoh realizes he must find a new way of using his spirit powers if he wants to pass. Episode 14: Shaman Fight Yoh and Trey face off againt each other in their first fight of the Shaman Tournament. Episode 15: Faust VIII Yoh begins his second fight against the creepy Faust VIII, who has the ability of giving life to dead souls. Yoh soon finds himself even mor overwhelmed as Faust captures Morty and begins torturing him. Episode 16: The Rain of the Bones Yoh continues his fight with Faust VIII, but his rage and anger to save Morty continually drains his furyoku. Episode 17: Road Trip After losing his fight to Faust VIII, Yoh returns to his home to seek extra training from his grandparents. Meanwhile, Morty and Rio across the country searching for Yoh after Yoh abandoned Morty for making him lose his fight against Faust. Episode 18: The Tunnel of Tartarus Morty, Anna and Tamara await Yoh's return from the Tunnel of Tartarus, which is said to exponentially increase Yoh's furyoku if he can make it out alive. Unknown to Yoh, more shamans from the tournament are secretly seeking to ambush him. Episode 19: Yoh vs. Lenny Yoh fights his third fight in the Shaman Tournament against Len using his increased abilities from traveling the Tunnel of Tartarus. Episode 20: One, Two, Three, Draw Yoh and Len find thmselves at equal powers and furyoku as they continue their fight,leading to a draw. Afterwards, Len discovers the errors of his thoughts of destroying all who oppose him and sets out to settle a vendetta with his uncle. Episode 21: A Call to Adventure Yoh, Trey and Morty disobey Anna's orders and head to Len's uncle En's mansion to save Len from his imprisonment but find themselves halted by two shaman with instrument mediums that can seal away their spirits. Episode 22: The Dynasty Challenge Yoh, Trey and Morty, now joined by Rio who has the spirit partner Tokageroh, make their way through En's castle to rescue Len. Episode 23: The Dynasty Fight Yoh rescues Len from En's dungeon. Len then proceeds in his attempt to defeat his uncle again, refusing Yoh, Rio and Trey's help despite their protests. Episode 24: A New Dynasty Yoh, Trey and Rio stay behind and help Len finally defeat his uncle En. Upon defeating his uncle, Len finally becomes purified from his evil ambitions and is given the Sword of Thunder as a mark to win the Shaman Tournament for the Taos. Episode 25: Shaman Journey Yoh, Trey, Rio and Len along with many other shaman depart for the western desert, where they must find a town called Dobi Village in order to enter the second round of the Shaman Tournament. Episode 26: The Second Round Begins After the group's airplane "crashes" in the desert, they search for questions about Dobi Village. However, a group of 5 female shaman attempt to eliminate them, two of which had previously tried to attack Yoh in the past. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.